CHICA ACUARIO
by Momoko123
Summary: ADORO A MI SIGNO, CABE A LA PERFECCIÓN CON MIGO... dedicada a todos los que me dejan reviews...


**Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió, cuando estaba viendo mi horóscopo, espero y les guste...**

* * *

**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece. Esta historia rara esta narrada desde la perspectiva de Miyako, pero cuenta como soy yo...**

**- Narradora Miyako -**

Siempre me gusto ser una chica, con el signo de Acuario, ese signo me quedaba muy pero muy bien. Para mi Acuario es un signo simpático y humanitario, por el lado positivo, Acuario es honesto totalmente leal, original y brillante. Un acuariano, es independiente e intelectual. Lucha por causas buenas y sueña y planifica para un futuro feliz, aprendo del pasado y los buenos amigos... esa soy yo como me denomino, una chica acuario

Según lo que e oído sobre mi signo, dicen que tenemos una personalidad fuerte y atractiva... Cuando oí eso pensaba que se refería a mi físico, pero luego me di cuenta, de que se refería a mi forma de actuar...

Según yo, hay dos tipos de acuarianos. Los que son tímidos, sensibles y pacientes... bueno yo soy mas de estas cosas, soy una chica muy tímida, sensible porque siento pena cuando mueren personas que ni conozco, y también animales, también porque no me gusta mucho que me digan cosas que no soy, por que se, que se me pondrán los ojos sensibles y brillosos, mi cara se tornara roja, y estaré lista para llorar. Y paciente por que soy tranquila, no soy ninguna niña mimada claro que no, solo soy una chica, como cualquiera, exepto que soy una chica acuario, claro que si...

El segundo tipo, son los, como decirlo, Mmm... exuberantes, vivos, y pueden llegar a esconder las profundidades de sus personalidades debajo de un aire frívolo... yo no soy así, por eso creo que soy del primer tipo...

Para mi ambos de estos tipos, tienen una fuerza de convicción y de la verdad muy fuerte, y son tan honestos que saben cambiar sus opiniones, si aparecen pruebas que muestran lo contrario de lo que pensaban antes... esta es la parte que me gusta somos honestos y no mentimos... bueno tal ves un poco, pero solo un poco, y sabemos perdonar.

Como dije, yo soy tímida, pero soy muy honesta a pesar de todo, al menos que sea absolutamente necesario no serlo...

Para mi, los acuarianos están abiertos a la verdad y dispuestos a aprender de todos. 

Un acuariano es humano, sincero, refinado e idealista. Saben ser perseverantes y expresarse con razón, moderación y, a veces, humor... eso es otra cosa que me gusta de mi signo, mi forma de expresarme, según como esta la persona a la que me expreso claro...

Casi todos los acuarianos son inteligentes, claros y lógicos... Uff eso es muy sencillo de comprobar... escuchen como hablo, y ya esta... yo creo que se va a notar, por como hablo ¿No?

Bueno en otro caso, yo soy inteligente, no se si mucho, pero para mi es suficiente, me vasta y me sobra con la inteligencia que tengo...

Muchos son imaginativos y psíquicos... yo creo que eso es verdad, yo tengo una mente muy imaginativa, aunque yo no se lo cuente a nadie... y psíquica, pues aunque no lo crean tengo sueños sobre el futuro o pasado, son muy raros la verdad, son como voces que me dicen cosas, luego despierto, y creo que cuando pasa algo de lo que he soñado, siento como un dejabu en mi cabeza y cuerpo... es muy raro, lo se, pero es lo que me pasa, y es verdad...

A veces sienten la necesidad de retirarse del mundo para meditar o pensar... tienen razón es como un peso encima, a mi se me calma yendo a caminar por ahí, y sacando mi mente imaginativa para olvidarme de los problemas, lo se parece cobarde, pero la verdad es que me relaja a pesar de todo, no es algo que haga un cobarde, relajarse es un método para sacarte todo el peso de pensar en algo tantas veces, o al menos eso creo yo, y se siente tan bien...

Se niegan a seguir la multitud... debo admitir que eso es verdad, no lo niego, tienes que estar con los que crees que perteneces, asta el punto de cualquier cosa, o al menos eso creo yo, pero gracias a dios tengo unas amigas que me quieren mucho, y unos compañeros de clase muy solidarios, según yo...

A pesar de la personalidad abierta de los acuarianos y de su deseo de ayudar a la humanidad, no suelen hacer amigos con facilidad... bueno también en esto tiene razón, yo no hago amigos con facilidad, es decir, soy solidaria y una buena compañera y todo eso, pero la verdad no soy de esas chicas que asen amigos con tanta facilidad, yo nada mas espero y espero asta que alguien se me acerque, y pues asta ahora, me e quedado con unas amigas especiales para mi, que no pensé que llegaría a tener nunca... y se siente tan bien...

Un acuariano logra sus mejores frutos trabajado en grupos de trabajo, siempre y cuando sea el líder... Mmm me gusta eso de ser la líder de mi propio grupo, en los trabajos que nos mandan claro, pero debo admitir que esa suposición esta mal, bueno al menos para mi, al estar acostumbrada a trabajar sola desde la escuela, me es mas fácil trabajar sola, por eso creo que esta mal, al menos para mi, pero podría ser que esta bien, bueno igual no importa mucho eso...

Un acuariano tiene un sentido de unidad con la naturaleza y un deseo para el conocimiento y el saber que le puede llevar a ser un excelentes científico, astrónomo o historiador... Científica Mmm no suena mal, pero no creo estar destinada a eso, astronomía, podría ser pero no, historiadora, da gracia pero creo que no, yo cabería mas como Escritora, porque tengo una gran imaginación, Cheff porque me gusta cocinar. O Diseñadora de modas, me gusta eso de hacer ropa y todo eso...

Bueno ya les conté, como soy yo, soy una acuariana o chica acuario, como quieran llamarme.

Resumiendo todo esto que leyeron, soy una chica, algo simpática, humanitaria, sensible,tímida,paciente,inteligente,honesta,expre siva, etc...

Soy una chica común, con un signo que encaja con migo a la perfección, claro según yo, espero que les halla gustado mi forma de ser, aunque soy algo Bipolar a veces, pero no importa.

Espero hallan sabido mas de mi signo, al que adoro, y pocos tienen por donde vivo, pero no importa, lo adoro, es mi parte emocional, quien no quiere a sus emociones, pues yo las adoro, son parte de mi, y siempre lo serán...

_**Fin...**_

Bueno esta historia rara, se las dedico a todos los que escribieron un review o más, en mi historia "Una Historia rara en Sii", no voy a poner los nombres porque me da flojera... pero lo sabrán los que me escribieron un review...

Nos vemos Luego...


End file.
